Run, Just Run!
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Emily is in love with someone that is actually not expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Run, Just Run!_

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Katie/Emily._

**Rating: **_M_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins or any of the characters, just the storyline._

**Summary: **_Twin love all over._

**A/N: **_It's just one of those things that had to be written I guess._

"**Come on Ems, we're going to be late!"** She yelled up the stairs at me. I quickly finished my make-up and ran down the stairs, only stopping at the bottom of them to pick up my bag and then I jumped out of the door where she was waiting for me.

"**God, talk about slow. Come on, we're walking"** She said to me. I smiled at her nodded. The girl in question was Katie Fitch, my twin sister, my best friend and one of the most amazing people that I actually know. She didn't give a shit about anything or anyone and she never would and that had always rubbed off on me. She was the hard knock twin whereas I could be exactly like her but I was gentler a lot of the time, but I wasn't a pushover. Katie had tried that many times and found out that I may be nice and sweet but I am no pushover. We walked for half another and thankfully we did manage to get their on time. We walked in quickly and sat down on the benches and she immediately placed her head on my shoulder in the crook of my neck just like she always did. She was so cute and I loved it.

"**Emily Fitch?"** I raised my hand.

"**Katie Fitch?"** Katie raised her hand and a few more names were called out after that, she just continued to rest her head and play with my hand, I could tell that she was bored and that she just wanted to be at home with me, drinking and smoking like we had been doing for about two years ago now, it's weird breaking the whole drinking and drugs routine especially when it's been solid day in, day out since the day of our last exam and today.

"**Naomi Campbell?"** I heard. Why was she here? Of all places she could've gone to, she decided to come here, I'm sure she's stalking us or something. Katie snapped her head up quickly and shot a look over to her. It was an angry glance which was accompanied by a low growl or a low snarl. Great, this means she'll be pretty annoyed all day now. I looked at Katie with a pleading look hoping that she would calm down and she acknowledged it and leant her head back down on to my shoulder eventually after giving death glares to Campbell for about ten minutes straight. I just know that Katie is going to love this year completely and we all know who her first fight is going to be even though no one else will really understand why unless Naomi tells the past which I doubt she will do because she knows that would be one of the biggest mistakes of her entire life and even she isn't thick enough to want to mess everything that she has going for her up or everything she doesn't have. The rest of the induction went rather smoothly apart from the fact that Campbell kept looking over at me and staring and this ridiculous boy ripped his pants down on request to show his tattoo to everyone. I am going to love it here, I just know it already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_Run, Just Run!_

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Katie/Emily._

**Rating: **_M_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins or any of the characters, just the storyline._

**Summary: **_Twin love all over._

**A/N: **_It's just one of those things that had to be written I guess. Reviews are much appreciated._

_**FOR THE REVIEWERS!**_

_**Eternalwraps;; Yes it is more than a one shot as you can tell. Here is the next chapter and I'm glad that you like the idea of this and the actual story.**_

"**Why did that knob have to show up. We live in a big country, she could have gone anywhere else, but no, she came bloody here. She's stalking us, I swear."** Katie yelled. Yes, she was still pissed off from college and nothing seemed to be able to calm her down. Whenever she heard Naomi speak in the form meeting she just wanted to get up and punch her and she told me every single time, I just sighed and squeezed her hand. Katie is the sort of person who can seriously hold a grudge for a very, very long time and there's been a few that she's held for years including the one against Naomi.

"**Naomi Campbell, I hate justice… Well I fucking hate you Naomi. Go and die."** She continued to yell.

"**Just don't think about her, you're letting her get to you and bother you just forget about her."** I told her calmly, wishing more than anything that she would calm down because it's hard to be around her when she's in these moods in the middle of the street because everyone who looks at her, she yells at and it makes the whole situation worse. I eventually took her arm and made her walk quicker and in hardly any time at all, we were home.

"**I'm sorry Ems"** She whispered to me as I pulled my keys out of my pocket and put them in the look. **"I'm really, really sorry."**

"**It's fine Kates, honest yeah."** I replied quickly. I heard her sigh. I opened the door and walked inside and heard the door close after me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, her hand. I turned around, looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at me, leant forward and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"**I love you Ems. I really do, and I'm a twat at times, and I'm really, really sorry"** she said with an unmistakable tremor in her voice. I pulled into a hug and assured her that everything would be okay. We just stood at the door, hugging for a few minutes before we went upstairs. We walked into our shared room and just lay down on my bed as it was nearer to the door. I pulled a spliff out of the tin from under my bed, lit it and took the longest drag that I've ever taken then a further two more before passing it on to Katie. After she had taken her much needed drags, she gave it me back and wrapped her arms around me so she could pull me closer. I rested my head on her chest and carried on passing the spliff back and forth. I loved it when it was like this, just me and her alone, in our room, just spending time with each other and having no one else to cope with and our times always seemed to calm her down and make her smile again. We lay there in silence as we finished the spliff between us before throwing it on the floor after putting it out. She laughed and I knew that she was relaxed fully once again. She tilted my head and kissed me again, but this time with more meaning, a lot more meaning. I pulled away and bit my lip and her face formed a smirk, a smirk that I knew far too well over these past two years. She leaned back in to kiss me again and tops and skirts came off and kisses were getting deeper, more feverish and hotter before I proceeded to explore that body that was supposed to be similar to mine but seemed so much different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_Run, Just Run!_

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Katie/Emily._

**Rating: **_M_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins or any of the characters, just the storyline._

**Summary: **_Twin love all over._

**A/N: **_It's just one of those things that had to be written I guess. Reviews are much appreciated._

**FOR THE REVIEWER'S!**

_**Eternalwraps;; Thanks again for your lovely review.**_

_**Other random reviewer;; I wrote it because it would be interesting and there's not another story like this on here I don't think, I cater for all people's needs so I write different pairing stories.**_

Most people would consider what happens with me and my sister wrong, they'd find it even weirder and even more wrong with the fact that we're pretty much identical, but I don't. I love her and I find it normal, I can't see it as any different and I'm pretty sure that she doesn't either. We're not open about it because of the trouble we'd get and we weren't going to welcome that with open arms, even our family don't know and especially James which is really rather surprising seeing as though he is constantly spying on us to try and get things to bribe us with but then again, we behave in the house if people are in. There are some nights that we'll sleep in each other's beds and get out in the morning because our mum tends to walk in a lot to see how much we'd been drinking and smoking. She gave up caring about that but I think that what me and Katie do in our time would actually give her a heart attack. I opened my eyes and noticed that it was 10 to 4 which meant that James would be hope from school in about five minutes. I woke Katie up quickly and told her of our problem and she immediately started to rush about and get ready and redo her hair and make-up and put her clothes back on perfectly and I did the same. I had just kissed her when I heard the front door open.

"**Fucking brat. Why was he born again?"** I heard Katie asked herself. She turned to face me and I just smiled at her and made my bed quickly before he came to check if we were home which there no point in doing because he knew as the door was unlocked. Everything was perfect in our room and we both looked fine, we had learnt how to make everything and ourselves presentable quickly for these occasions. He walked in and looked at us then walked back out. Sometimes I was convinced that he knew something but he'd say something if he did, we both sighed and waited until we knew he was in his room. Katie gave me a quick kiss and walked out and went downstairs whilst I lay on my bed thinking of the trails of fire she left on me, those lingering kisses, those lengths that she drove me to. God, she was just amazing. I'm thankful for Tuesdays because it's the only day we finish college hours before anyone is home. Tuesday is our time, for nearly two hours we have the house to ourselves, we just had to be careful about falling asleep after we'd had our moments of passion with each other, there's been several occasions where we've nearly been caught by James coming home when we've lost track of time and slept a bit more and not woke up at the right time and once or twice nearly by an extremely sick parent but we just pretended to be asleep in the same bed, pretending to also be ill but with the covers pulled so you couldn't see us out of our grace and modesty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_Run, Just Run!_

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Katie/Emily._

**Rating: **_M_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins or any of the characters, just the storyline._

**Summary: **_Twin love all over._

**A/N: **_It's just one of those things that had to be written I guess. Reviews are much appreciated._

**FOR THE REVIEWER'S!**

_**Over it;; Thank you for review. I admit that when I'm writing then reading it though that I still find it weird. Thank you for the comment about getting into Emily's head, I'm not the best person at it but I do try xx**_

_**MagicMully;; Thank you also for the review, I am grateful. It is weird I agree but it is a change of story line really, we need different pairings on here I think.**_

We had college for the rest of the week and naturally Katie still wanted to rip Naomi's head off, things like that could be expected every day and I knew that Katie's grudge wouldn't be leaving for a long, long time. When I lost interest in class, I looked around the room and I've noticed at times that Naomi is looking at me, there's been a few times when she knows she's been caught so she just blushes and looks away, there's other times where she smiles at me or winks. That girl amuses me, she always will do. I mean, I used to love her before everything happened with Katie.

I was happy with Naomi, I really was but like I said, things happened. She cheated and shagged some other guy and I guess that I went off to get Katie at that point. Me and Katie have always had something there if you know what I mean, it's always been something between us, I used to just think it was her vanity in a way but then I realised that things were much more than that. I realised that she felt something and it took me a while to get it out of her and only a little bit of time for me to admit everything back to her.

When Naomi came around the next day trying to get me back, I sat her down and told her everything, she looked at me with a look of disgust but then it faded away, she didn't smile, she didn't laugh, she wasn't disgusted at me anymore, I think that was just the initial shock.

"**As long as you love her, and she doesn't hurt you I guess"** She said simply and hugged me but that's when Katie walked downstairs, she always arrived at the wrong time. She got things all wrong and started to yell at me and her and then Naomi walked out and I had to explain everything but Katie managed to twist every word against Naomi and the grudge began and that's how it has always been and how it will always be.

Like Naomi said, as long as she loves me, and doesn't hurt me then I guess that I'll always be okay. I don't care what people say, its love isn't it? Nothing can stop that.

----------------------------------END!__


End file.
